Sonic sleepover!
by misty73
Summary: Read the thing...it's awsome...realy...XD
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

All the sonic characters (and some of mine) will be sleeping in a giant mansion. Unlike the original sleepover stories, this sleepover will actually be a SLEEPOVER! Yep! That means, pillow fights, horror movies, sticking your dick in someone's mouth while they are asleep, you name it! Now, let the new Sleepover begin! And no, I am not a perv, just horny…XD…I stole the horror movies line from another story…so I don't take credit for it…if that person happens to read this…

**PS: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MY CHARACTERS ARE GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY THING THAT YOU MAKE TO DISCRIBE YOURSELF…JUST SKIP ALL THE CRAP AND GET DOWN TO THE BOTTOM.**

Tails turned the corner to get to the mansion he was to stay in for a month (that's what he thinks) . He looked down at his feet, then thought, '_I wonder if Sonic and Shadow are gonna fight the whole time were here._' Tails looked back up to see a large mansion with big iron gates in front. In front of the gates he saw Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Charmy, Espio, Vector, , Big, Johny, Manic, Bobby, and Dementia. He ran over to Dementia and Charmy, who were in there own group waiting for tails (they formed an alliance) He yelled, "Hey guys, what's up?" He looked over to Charmy's bag and saw that he had a black and yellow stripped duffle bag with a picture of a bee's face on the front. He flashed over to Dementia's bag, it was black with red flames on it. Tails looked at them as they said, " Were waiting for this guy to come out so we can go in." Charmy laughed and Tails smirked. A few seconds later the doors of the mansion swung open, there stood a man. He opened the gates and handed each of them a piece of paper with a number on it. He said, " You are now on a reality TV show, these are your dorm numbers. In your room will be your roommate for the season. At the end of the season you would like to switch roommates, you can do so…but you will need these cards to do so." the man walked away into the car in the driveway and rode off. The guys looked at each other and walked in. Then tails thought to himself 'Who the hell announces that the people staying in your home are on a reality TV show?'

****SHADOW****

Shadow walked up the spiral stair case in the middle of the for-yay and then opened the door that had the numbers '21' on it. He looked around the room: the color of the walls were red, with checkered black and red floors, there were stairs leading up to the bed, on the bottom was a bar, a couch, a TV, and some other stuff that I won't go into details about. The room was to his likening except for one thing, his room mate. He took a look at the couch and saw a ball of black laying down. He walked over to it and saw who it was, Mistick. Shadow had always carried a grudge against Mistick, but no one knows why. She had fallen asleep there watching TV. Shadow looked down at the sleeping hedgehog, took the remote from her light grasp, and turned off the TV. He took his bag and laid it next to hers. He plopped on the bed and waited for something interesting to happen.

****SONIC****

Sonic went passed the spiral staircase and into the hallway on the right. He stopped at a door marked '11' He opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes at how amazingly the room was decorated. The walls were painted a light pink, and the floor was tiled white. The bed was on the far right of the room, there was a rug in front of the door, it said 'welcome' '_who puts a welcome rug in a room?_' he asked himself. He looked past that and saw a pink couch and a TV in front of it. There was a White bar looking at him. He looked behind that, and there was a walkout balcony. He heard a noise coming from behind the bar. He listened closely, it said, " Soniku?" Sonic realized that only one person in the world calls him that, and that's his annoying stalker, Amy Rose. Sonic Gasped and then jumped back.

****TAILS****

Tails walked up the stairs and went through the hall to his right. He stopped at the hall that had the numbers 33, he took a deep breath and walked through the door. He looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. The walls were a sky blue, and the floor was tiled pure white. The bed had a mosquito net, and the comforter was a light blue. He also seen that it had a white couch and a blue end table, kind of tacky. There was a silver TV. He looked at the bed more closely, and as it came to focus he could see something black in it. He walked toward it and saw who it was, Veronica. Tails smiled to see the raven sleeping, he set his bags down and sat on the couch.

****KNUCKLES****

Knuckles walked in the same hall as Tails, then he stopped at the door had the numbers '36' on it. Knuckles was very confident about this, so he just walked right in. He saw that the walls were green and the floor was, also, tiled white. The bed had green comforter, as was the couch. He remembered the man had said that there room mate would be waiting for them inside, but his partner was nowhere to be found. He looked on the bed (and under), he looked over by the couch, and behind the bar, nothing. He looked behind him and saw a closet, he thought it would be stupid to look, but he looked anyway. He turned the knob, then he quickly pulled the door open, to reveal Rage. Knuckles smiled and said, " You hide in the weirdest places." She smiled and walked out of the closet.

****ESPIO****

He took the same way as Sonic, and ended up looking in room '19'. He slowly turned the knob, to reveal a purple chameleon, with blond hair standing in front of the door, causing Espio to jump back. He caught his breath and exclaimed, " Julie, what the hell were you thinking?" Julie looked at him with bug eyes and said, " That I'm the better ninja if you were scared of that." Then she walked away. Espio walked in and shut the door. He hadn't noticed it before, mostly because he never saw her walking away from him, he thought '_damn, Julie's been working out or something, she looks amazing_' Espio snapped out of his daze and looked around the room. The walls were black with white stars, and the floor was just black. The room had stairs leading up to the bed, kinda like Shadow's and Mistick's room. There was a purple couch and two purple chairs. In between the chairs and couch were black end tables. There was no TV, only a fireplace and some book cases. Espio looked at Julie, who was sitting on the bed (which had purple comforter) She looked like she was gonna doze off here in a minute, so he walked over to her. By the time he got there she was already knocked out. He set his bags down beside hers, then stood up and watched her. He sighed and sat in one of the purple chairs with a book and began to read (who the hell reads on a reality TV show?).

****CHARMY****

Charmy huphed and puffed as he walked the same way that Knuckles did, he stopped at room number 30. He slowly turned the handle, but only half way. He heard loud booms and bangs coming from the room, this could only mean that his room mate was…he fully turned the knob and quickly opened the door, to reveal the mysterious bee he had been crushing on ever since she was at there place. She smiled at him and said, " Hey Charmy, looks like we're gonna to be roomies." Charmy closed the door behind him and said, " Guess so." He smiled back. The room had yellow walls, with flowers all over them. The floor was tiled black, and all the furniture was yellow. He walked to Misty and said, " What do we do?" Misty looked back at him and said, " I don't know about you, but I'm goin to the kitchen." Charmy rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I'll join you." She smiled and asked, " Did you really have a choice?" they both chuckled and made there way to the kitchen (….ok…I'm just gonna say what everyone else is thinking…how did she make the booms and bangs if there was nothing broken?)

****BIG****

FUCK BIG, I'M NOT GOING TO USE HIM…WE'LL JUST SAY HE DIED…

****SILVER****

Silver took the same rout as Sonic, then numbers '10' was printed on his door, and card. He turned the knob, rather excitedly. He wasn't shocked at the outcome, Blaze. He smiled at the purple cat on the white sofa. The walls looked like the night sky, the floor was also tiled white. The room rather had a night time theme to it. He sat his bags on the right side of the door and started to walk over to Blaze, he sat next to her and started talking about other things.

****JOHNY****

Johny took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs, it took him a while to find the room, turns out at the back of one of the hallways there was another staircase. He went up the staircase and found his room had gold numbers on it reading '122' he thought to himself '_Wow, this place has a lot of doors…_' He walked inside to find Annie. He looked at her, he thought Sonic would have Annie, and he would have Amy. He sighted and said, " Crap." He looked around the room. The walls were blue and the floor was white. The bed had brown comforter, and the pillows were red. The couch was the same except a couch. The TV was black. Annie looked back and said, " Shit" They stared at each other (did I mention Annie was sitting on the couch?) Johny set his bags down and said, " Well, if we're going to be room mates, we better make the best of is." Annie nodded and said, " I guess your right." Johny smiled and said, " Wanna watch so TV?" Annie nodded and said, " Sure."

****BOBBY****

Bobby went to the highest point of the castle to the door numbered '222' Bobby looked at the number and said, " Holy shit." He walked in and found Rouge and Sage. He thought to himself and asked, '_Two? Why the hell do I have two girls in my room?' _Then looked at him from the black floor as he looked around. He saw a walk out balcony, and there were a few gargoyles. He saw the there were two beds instead of one. He looked at the two women on the floor and said, " Anyone want to have an orgy?" The girls chuckled and said, " Not in your life time." Bobby shrugged and said, " Oh well, worth a shot."

****DEMENTIA****

The rabbit flicked his ears a little bit and stared at the number imprinted on the door, 22. He sighted and opened the door to reveal a large room. He saw a dark blue couch, and a white mine fridge doubling as the side table. The rest of the room looked exactly like tails's room, except it was dark blue and white. And the girl was Cream, of corse. Do you see a pattern here?

****MANIC***

**He stopped at the door labled '55'. He walked in and saw Mary. She looked up and said, " Hey, how you been?" Manic smiled and said, " Awsome." She smiled and said, "Awsome." He chuckled and took a look around the room. It was like Shadows except dark green and black. He nodded in approval, although this was a new think for him…he usualy always slept in a sewer.**

****THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER**I wounder how they knew which way to go…XD…maby they have sighns hanging from the wall that have arrows pointing into the hallway saying the number of the rooms on it…XD…idk…thanks for reading!**

**Give me some ideas for the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Charmy and Misty** (in the kitchen)

Misty rummaged around in the fridge to find something good to eat, Charmy searched on the bottom and top layer of cabinets. Misty pocked out and had some ramen in her hand (who the hell puts ramen in the fridge?). She found another in there and cooked/boiled them up. Charmy was sitting over at one of the thousands of tables. He was sitting there with he elbow on the table, he was facing east from the table. Misty came out with the ramen as Charmy said, " Hey, sorry I didn't help." She smiled and told him, " No apology needed." He smiled back at her. They ate there chicken ramen and went over to the love seat (Sofa). They told some jokes and talked about memories like old people playing chess…but they weren't old. Charmy and Misty laughed at something one of them had said. Charmy looked over at Misty, who was still laughing. He smirked, lost his mind, leaned over and kissed her. Just like that…Misty pushed him back and said, " What the hell?" Charmy had an 'oops' kind of face and said, " I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." ( cheesy) Misty walked back to the room. Charmy sighed and put his head in his hand.

*Shadow and Mistick*

Shadow heard Mistick waking up. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked back at the bed and saw Shadow. Her eyes widened and said, " Damn." Shadow smirked at her and said, " That's what I said." She bend her head down and laughed. She thought about it for a minute and then said, " Shit! We gotta share a bed together!" Shadows eyes widened. He said, " Ah, crap, I didn't think about that." Shadow jumped off the bed and walked over to Mistick. She watched him as he slowly sat down next to her. From where she was looking, Shadow looked different from this light. The sun was gleaming off his white chest. He looked at her and said, " Well, it couldn't be that bad." Mistick started to sweat (Why?). She started to stutter, " Uh, Sh-Shadow." He chuckled and said, " Your cute when you don't know what to say." (I'm getting hot just thinking about it…XD) He pinned Mistick down on the couch. Something was different about his eyes, they were a soothing type of red. Mistick gulped and said, " Shadow, snap out of it." Shadow said, " I'm defiantly in it." (corny, god, who writes this crap!…Oh…right.) Shadow smiled.

Misty shot up from the couch. She started to touch her face and said, " it was just a dream." Shadow looked over at her and said, " You alright?" Mistick looked up at him and said, " Ya…I'm fine." He sat up and walked over to her. He knelt down beside her and said, " You sure?" She looked at him and nodded. She thought about the dream again and she started to sweat again. Shadow looked at her forehead, then whipped a drop away. Mistick shuttered and quickly ran out. Shadow looked at the light speed she left behind.

**Amy and Sonic**

Sonic ran around the room repeatedly as Amy chased him. Amy stopped, then threw her hands in the air while saying, " Aww, what's the use!" Sonic stopped as she continued. She said, " I can never catch you, why continue trying to catch something I can never have." Sonic smirked and said," Well, I guess that means that your going to stop chasing me." She looked at him and nodded. Sonic smiled and said, " Thank you!" She looked down at her feet and said, " You wanna watch TV?" Sonic looked at her as she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Sonic said, " Uh…didn't u just say you would stop." Amy looked up at him and said, " Doesn't mean we can't watch TV together…you and Tails do it all the time with Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles." Sonic thought about it and said, " Alright…fine." Amy smiled and looked back at the TV screen. Sonic sat in the chair next to the couch and said, " I'm glad that's over." She smirked and said, " Ya, me to…this way I won't get hurt as much." Then continued to watch TV. After an hour had passed, a knock came from the door. Amy got up to see who it was, it was a little light brown dog with dark brown spots all over him. Amy smiled and said, " Hello, what can I do for you?" The dog had a light blue shirt on and a pair of blue jeans. He was wearing no shoes at that…only his feat. He looked up at her and glared. After a few minutes of an okward moment the dog said in a soothing voice, " Do you want to change room mates?" Sonic ran up to the door and quickly said, " Yes, oh god please." Amy looked back at him and said, " I told you, I'm done chasing you." Sonic looked at her with wide eyes and said, " still." She rolled her eyes at him and said to the dog, " Ok, sure." The dog looked at her and said, " Follow me, and bring your papers with your dorm numbers with you." Amy and Sonic both nodded and grabbed there paper.

**Sonic, Amy, Annie, and Johny.**

The small dog came around and collected everyone's paper. This dog pays close attention of how Johny looks at Amy and how Sonic looked at Annie. His first plan was to do that, but he changed his mind. He handed everyone back a slip of paper. He handed Annie and Amy 50. Annie looked at the dog and asked, " Why do Amy and I have to share a room?" The small dog looked up at her and said, " Cuz I think it's gonna be funny…" Then he smirked. The two girls rolled their eyes and moved on to collect there things. He handed the two boys there card, there room was 122. Johny looked up and said, " Well, I don't have to move." He smirked and silently bragged to sonic, without saying a word. Sonic gave him a nasty look as both the guys went to retrieve Sonics things. Sonic bend down next to the bed and picked up the suitcase, then they both walked out the door. When they reached the door Sonic turned the knob. When he stepped in he found that Annie had already grabbed her things. He sighed and said, " So, only one bed?" Johny pointed over to the brown and red couch and said, " I'll sleep on the couch if you stay on the bed." Sonic looked back at him and laughed sarcastically.

**Annie and Amy**

Annie opens the door and walks in. The walls were blue and the bed was pink. There was a white bar, and also a silver TV in front of the bed. Annie walked in first. She looked around and rolled her eyes, then thought about something. Her eyes got bigger and said, " Shit." Amy looked around and said, " What? Something you don't like?" Annie looked up at the ceiling and said, " Amy, count how many cushioned seats there are." Amy nodded and began to count aloud. She began, " One…" (pointed at the bed) " T…" She looked around and saw nothing else. She looked at Annie and said, " You sleep on the floor or ontop of the bar." Annie pushed Amy and then put her bag on the bed. Amy said, " We'll take turns." Annie rolled her eyes and said, " Fine." She also said, " I get the bed for this month, and you can have it next month." Amy huphed at the idea, the layed out a pillow and two blankets.**Later that night with Annie and Amy**

Amy had the softest ears, so she heard little pitter patters comeing tword her. She was half asleep so she said, " Annie, get back in bed, stop trying to scare me." Annie opened one eye and said to her, " Girl, what the hell you talking about, I'm still in bed." Amy got freaked and opened her eyes. She screamed because she saw three spiders in front of her. Annie got down and then put a piece of paper under all of them and put a cup ( conveniently located ) one them. She opened the window that was behind the bar and let them crawl on the wall. She closed the window and threw the cup and paper away. Amy was freaking out and started to shake. Annie rolled her eyes and asked her, " You wanna sleep in the bed with me?" Amy asked her, " Why can't we just trade spotts?" Annie looked at her and said, " So if a spider comes up here I can get it faster." Amy thought it was sensible the said, " Fine, but if I catch any funny business your going to be sleeping outside." Annie thought about what Amy had just said. She shook her head then said, " Come on." Amy grabbed her pillow and blanket and brought them up next to Annie's things. She covered up and laid her head down on her pillow. Annie thought about it and decided to mess with Amy. She began to run her fingers down Amy's spine and said, " You better sleep with one eye open, I've been known as a rapeist for quite some time." Amy shuttered and said, ' Q-quit it A-Annie!" She smirked and said, " Dude, I'm just jerking your chain." Amy sighted and said, " I knew that." Annie smiled and said, " Sure." Then they fell asleep.

**Later after that**

Amy woke up from a dream. Well, she wasn't sure weather to call it a dream or a nightmare. She decided not to think about it, but then she felt a big heave of warm air on her shoulder. Apparently Annie moves in her sleep, because now she had one arm around Amy's waist and one of her legs over top of Amy's. Amy moved one of her hands down to her waist and tried to remove Annies grip. She couldn't do that. Then she heard Annie mumble under her breath, " Amy, don't stop." Amy got huge eyes as she tried to push Annie's hands off her. She stopped after 10 minutes of no luck. She instead put her hand on top of Annie's and then smiled. She closed her eyes and began to dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Knuckles and Rage**

Knuckles woke from his deep sleep to find Rage standing at the foot of the bed just staring at him. He stretched and said, " Morning!" She chuckled and said, " Howdy sleepy head!" Knuckles looked at her with that huge grin on her face. He couldn't help but smile at it. He threw his covers off and stood up saying, " anything from the guys?" She shook her head and said, " Not a thing." Knuckles looked down and put his hand to his chin saying, " I wonder how their doing." Rage looked at him and said, " Well, you could go to their dorm and ask them." Knuckles looked back at her and said, " Ok, what are their dorm numbers?" Rage looked up at the sky and said, " Oh, ya got me there." Knuckles smirked, leaned on the edge of the bed, and looked down to his feet. He then moved over to the couch and asked, " You wanna watch some TV? Rage looked over at him as he glanced back. She smiled and nodded as she ran over to the other side of Knuckles.

**Espio and Julie**

Espio shot out of a dream. He looked down to see he was in a recliner, with a book in hand. He thought and said, " I must have dosed off." He looked back at the bed to see that Julie was awake. He asked her, " How long have I been out?" She looked at him and said, " bout an hour or two." He kicked back his recliner and closed the book on his lap. He stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. He looked back at Julie and asked, " You wanna go down to the kitchen and get something to eat?" Julie looked at him and nodded. He opened the door and said, " Ladies first." She smirked and went ahead.

**Dementia, Cream, Shadow, Annie, …well you get the idea**Dementia had waken up long before Sonic and the others, he was in the kitchen cooking some bacon. The aroma filled the mansion, no one could resist. Quickly he saw two beams of light come down the stairs. He noticed Annie hovering over his shoulder saying, " Hey D, what'cha doing?" Dementia nudged her back and said, " Making bacon for me, not you." He looked over to his right and saw that Mistick was in the fridge. He said, " Morning." Mistick poked her head out and said, " What? Oh, hey." Dementia looked at her with an 'eyebrow' raised and said, " You alright?" She nodded and pulled out a packet of ramen and said, " Who the hell puts ramen in the fridge?" They all chuckled and Dementia repeated, " You alright?" Mistick grabbed out a pot and then filled it with water as she said, " Ya, I'm fine." Dementia shook his head and continued to make bacon. (the kitchen apparently had two stoves.) Mistick took the pot of water and set it on the stove to boil. Shadow came down the stairs and stood in the door frame. He saw Mistick over by the stove and then he said, " Hey, why'd you run out of the room?" Mistick looked back at him and said, " Hungry." Shadow narrowed his eyes in disbelief and said, " I know you better then that, why did you run out of the room?" She looked back down at her pot and continued to cook. He rolled his eyes and said, " Whatever, don't tell me." He walked over to Dementia, who was putting his bacon on a plate. Shadow quickly grabbed one and walked out of the room. Annie looked back at the door which Shadow had walked out of, then back at Mistick. She did this for about one or two minutes, then said, " You like him don't you?" Mistick looked back at her and said, " No, why do you?" Annie jumped back and said, " What, hell no!" Mistick smirked and put her ramen in a bowl. She opened a few of the drawers and then found the one with silverware in it. She grabbed a fork and left. Annie looked back at the door where shadow had entered and saw Cream walking in. She smiled and said, " Hey Cream! What's up?" Cream smiled back and said, " Hey Annie! I'm fine, how are you?" Annie told her about the room change and Dementia was listening as he at his bacon. Cream looked over at Dementia and grabbed a piece of his bacon. She ate it as Annie went on about how Amy had to sleep in the bed because of some stupid little spider. Then she went on and on and on. She blurted out a little detail about the thing with her hand, Cream and Dementia had there mouths open, then Cream said, " Wow, that's not like Amy." Annie closed her eyes, crossed her arms, then leaned on the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen. She then said, " Whatever, that's what happened, I'm sure of it." Cream finished her bacon and said, " Amy's probably lonely." Annie shot her eyes open and said, " So she got to get going with me?" Cream shrugged and said, " See ya later D!" Dementia waved and then looked at Annie. He said, " Annie, you do have a tendency to move when your asleep." She looked at him and said, " What do you mean?" He set his plate behind him, crossed his arms, looked down, and closed his eyes as he said, " You move around when your asleep." She shook her head and said, " Whatever you say D." Annie uncrossed her arms, and walked out. Dementia heard the door open and close. He looked at the door, then back at his bacon. He picked it up, took a bit of one and said, " She's bisexual." He chuckled at his joke and left.

**Espio and Julie**

Espio opened the door and let Julie in. He went in the fridge and saw a pack of ramen. He pulled it out and said, " Who the hell puts ramen in the fridge?" Julie looked back and chuckled as she walked over toward him. She stood behind him and then put her hand on his shoulder. He got a shocked look on his face and said, " Julie, what are you doing?" She hadn't noticed what she just did. She looked down at her hand on his shoulder, quickly pulled it back, then said, " I-I-I'm sorry." Espio looked back at her and said, " It's cool." She looked at him as he said, " You want some ramen?" She looked at him with a confused look on her face as she said, " Your just gonna pretend it never happened?" He looked back at her and said, " What am I supposed to do, hold a grudge?" She shook her head, walked to the door and said, " Forget it, not hungry." Espio looked back at her and caught another glimpse of her ass. He thought, '_ shit, there's that ass again._' She closed the door behind her. Espio looked down at his feet and said to himself, " What did she mean by that?" His eyes widened as he said, " Was she trying to hit on me?" He looked back at the door, closed the fridge, and ran out. He caught Julie half way up the stairs, he grabbed her by the shoulder and asked her, " Julie, back in the kitchen, where you trying to hit on me?" Julie looked back at him and said, " ya." He looked at her and said, " Wow, ha, never thought someone like you would have a crush on me." She stared at him for a little while and kissed him.

**Mistick and Shadow**

Shadow was laying on the bed when Mistick came in. He sat up and asked her, " Now tell me, why did you run out earlier?" He quickly ran over to the door, locked it, and looked at Mistick. She looked at him and said, " I told you already, I was hungry." Shadow shook his head and said, " Mistick, I know you better then that, tell me now." Mistick closed her eyes and started to open her mouth, she said, " It was just a dream." He looked at her and said, " Alright, that's a start. What was it about?" She looked back at him and said, " When did you get so interested in my life?" Shadow hunched his head down a little bit and asked, " Was it about me?" She got a pissed off look on her face. He chuckled at her, smiled and said, " So it was." She nodded and said, " Ya, so what…I'm never gonna have that dream again." He smiled, walked up to her, and pulled her over to the couch and pinned her down and asked, " Did it go something like this?" She blushed, she couldn't say anything…he smirked, got off of her, stood up and said, " Thought so." He looked back at her and said, " It's your turn to sleep on the bed." She looked at him and said, " you can, I'm fine on the couch." He had a shocked look on his face, shrugged, and closed his eyes as he said, " Alright, suit yourself." He walked out of the room and headed the way to sonic and Johny's room. Mistick also walked out, but she went to Misty and Charmy's room.

**Shadow, Sonic, and Johny**

Shadow knocked on the door, he asked, " Johny, Sonic, you in there?" He heard someone hit there head on the floor, to his guess it was sonic. He rolled his eyes as he heard the handle jiggle. He saw it open and Sonic stood in front of him and asked, " What do you want?" He looked at him and said, " Man, you alright?" Sonic shook his head and said, " No." Shadow waited for a reason why, but he never got one. He asked, "can I come in?" Sonic looked at him and said, " If you have to." Shadow smiled and walked in as Sonic pulled the door shut. Johny was laying on the bed, and he was snoring. Shadow asked Sonic, " How can you stand that?" Sonic picked up two ear plugs as Shadow said, " Oh, I'm sure glad my room mate doesn't snore." Sonic rolled his eyes and said, " Just be glad that your room mate's a girl." Shadow smirked and said, " Ya, I guess I'm kinda lucky compared to you." Sonic looked at Shadow and smiled as he said, " So, why did you come over?" Shadow looked at him and said, " So I could do this." Then he punched Sonic in the face. Sonic held his nose in and said, " Ah, damn." Shadow smirked and said, " C'ya around." and he left.

**Mistick and Amy**Mistick walked over to room 50 and knocked on the door. The door opened and she saw Amy standing there. She said, " Oh, hey Mistick." Mistick waved to her and said, " Hey, you busy?" Amy shook her head and said, " No, why?" Mistick shrugged and asked, " You wanna talk?" Mistick could tell there was something an Amy's mind, she just didn't know what. Amy thought about it and said, " Sure, I need to tell someone." She let Mistick in and shut the door behind her. The both sat on the floor and talked. Amy said, " Ok, last night I was sleeping on the floor, and I saw these three spiders on the ground. I freaked and Annie let them out, then she told me that I could sleep in the bed with her, because I wouldn't sleep on the floor. In the middle of the night I found that Annie had her arm around my waist in a comfortable, yet tight grip. So I tried to push her off, but instead I put my hand over hers and I think I smiled." Mistick was staring at Amy with her mouth opened. Mistick said, " Dude, you're a lesbian." Mistick rolled on the bed laughing as Amy shuttered. Amy said, " No I'm not!" Mistick put her head down and said, " Yes, you're into girls." Mistick looked up and said, " There's nothing wrong with homosexuality. It's just the way you are." Amy looked at Mistick and said, " Who are you and what have you done with Mistick?" They both laughed and Mistick said, " I'm just saying." She got up and said, " It's getting late, I better go." Amy waved bye to Mistick as she walked out.

**Mistick and Shadow**

Mistick was laying on the couch when shadow came in, he looked over at her and asked himself in his head, ' _why was u being so nice to her earlier, I thought I wasn't supposed to like her._ ' He walked over to the bed and laid down.

**Later on when Shadow falls asleep**

Mistick looked over the back of the couch and saw that Shadow had dozed off. She got up and walked over to the bed. She stared at him for a while and asked herself, ' _what am I doing over here?_ ' She shook her head and walked back over to the couch. She sat down and put her head in both her hands and started to think. She thought, " What am I doing? Shadow doesn't like me." She looked back up at him, he was still sleeping, or so it appeared. He was just closing his eyes, he wasn't really asleep. She shook her head and tried to go back to sleep.

**Tails and Veronica/V**

Veronica sat up and saw that tails was asleep next to her. She smiled at the fox, then fell back asleep, but later on the night is when it gets interesting for them.

**later on that night**

Tails woke up and noticed that veronica had her head on his chest and her hand around his waist. He blushed and said, " Veronica, wake up." She didn't. He kind of nudged her hand a little, but she didn't even flinch. He really didn't want her to let go, but he still tried to get her to let go. She moaned a little while after he tried pushing her hand off. He yawned and said, " Forget it…I'm to tired to go on." He put his hand around her head and on her waist. Then he fell asleep.

**Mistick and Shadow**

Mistick laid on the couch and heard something inside it pull. She sat up and felt the couch kind of cave in. She jumped off as Shadow woke up. She looked up at him and said, " This place may look nice but most of the place is a piece of shit." Shadow chuckled and said, " Um, you wanna come over here?" She looked up at him. He had his hand on the side next to him. She asked, " Where are you going to sleep?" He smiled and said, " Where ever you want me to." Her mouth kind of quivered as she said, " Well, I guess there's no where else to sleep." He smiled and said, " Ya." So she shrugged and went over to him. She laid down next to him, but didn't cover up. He got above the covers and said, " You can cover up," …She looked at him and said, " I'm fine." He looked at her and said, " That's what you said the last time…and now the couch is caving ." She looked at him and said, " I'm fine." He laid back down with his hands behind his head and said, " Well, I guess neither of us are going to use the covers." She looked at him and said, " Guess not." She turned her head to face the ceiling.

**later on that night…again**

Shadow woke up and looked down, he smiled at the onyx hedgehog. Her eyes slowly opened, then she shot up asking, " What the hell are you doing?" He had a shocked expression and said," Uh, nothing." She looked up at him and smirked. He had a puzzled look on his face. He asked, " What?" She smiled and said, " Why do you keep staring at me? You're acting like you want to get closer to me." he looked at her and replied, " Maybe I do." she stopped smiling and looked at him. He had his eyes narrowed (in a sexy kind of way) and he put his hand around her waist. His mouth got closer, they closed their eyes and let the magic kick in. Their lips touched and Shadow slipped his tong in. He felt her tong piercing, which no one knew was there, and let go of her. Mistick looked at him and smiled and said, " Uh, I just got that." He smirked and said, " Sure, that's it." She smirked and asked him, " Shadow, how did the couch cave in exactly." Shadow asked, " What do you mean?" She looked up at him and asked, " Did you break the couch?" Shadow looked at her and said, " N-no." Mistick smiled and said, " Liar." Shadow laid down, and Mistick laid on him. They both fell asleep until morning.

*Knuckles and Rage*

Rage woke up and thought to herself, '_ Damn, must have dozed off. _' She looked at Knuckles, he was still sleeping. She looked at the screen and jumped back. She saw that it was a porn movie. She looked down at the passed out Echidna. She looked at him and thought, '_so this is the kind of thing Knuckles is into. ' She smirked and took her shirt off. She looked at him and unzipped his jeans. She started to rub his cock and then a little sperm came out of the top. She licked it off and continued sucking his cock. After this she thought to herself, " God damnit…what am I doing? I'm rapeing my best friend. " She looked behind her and sighted, then she heard a moan. She looked back at Knuckles, who was wakening up, he looked at her and asked, " Rage, what are you doing?" She blushed and said, " I don't know anymore." Knuckles sat up and said, " You can continue if you want." She opened her eyes and looked up at his sparkling face. He smirked and said, " truth is, I've wanted to do this for a while." She smirked at him and said, " Really?" He nodded and grabbed her bra strap. He pulled both of them down and unhooked her bra completely. She blushed and her boobs bulged out. He looked at her and asked, " what size are you anyway?" (that is the last question you want to ask.) She replies, " C." He smiled and said, " Alright, but I was just wondering." She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her and started to rub her boobs. She moaned and said, " That's nice." He looked up at her and started to lick them. She blushed, moaned, and said, " Don't stop." Knuckles kept on licking and sucking as rage touched her clit._

_SUCKER! THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING…XD_

_*Dementia and Cream*_

_When Dementia reached the door, he heard noises. He went in to find Cream and Tails hooking up. Dementia's eyes got wider and he jumped back as he said, " What the hell!" Cream sat up and covered herself with the blanket and said, " De-Dementia, I um." Tails sat up and said, " He D, um." Dementia handed tails a pair of pants and said, " Put these on, we need to talk." Tails nodded and put the pants on as he went out into the hall, shirtless. Dementia had his head in his hands and he was leaning against the wall. Tails came out and said, " What did ya want to talk about?" Dementia looked up and said, " I thought we were friends." Tails nodded and said, " We are friends." Dementia stopped leaning and walked over to Tails and yelled, " Then why are you sleeping with the girl that I have a crush on?" Tails got a shocked look on his face and said, " I didn't know you like Cream." Dementia looked at him and said, " Lier!" then he punched Tails in the face._

_Does Tails have a broken nose? Does Dementia still want to share the same room as Cream? Are Annie and Amy really Bisexual? What the fuck happened to the three bats? All these questions will be answered and more, tune in next week to find out. _


	4. Chapter 4

**no one's wearing gloves in the rest of my series!**

**TAILS, DEMENTIA, AND CREAM**

Tails stood up with a bloody nose, he focuses his eye on Dementia and said, " Dude, what the hell's wrong with you?" He wiped the blood of his face. Dementia looked up at him and said, " You know what, go to hell. And you can take Cream as your room mate." He turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Tails looked at him with a shocked look on his face. He looked away and went to his room…

**DEMENTIA AND VERONICA**

*IN THE KITCHEN*

Dementia walked through the door and saw Veronica. He looked at her, she was making something green. Dementia got a sickening look on his face. He shook it off and said, " Hey V!" She looked back at him and smiled. He looked at what was in the pot and said, " What the hell's that supposed to be?" She looked down and said, " Ya know, I've been asking myself that for about and hour." She looked back at him and started to laugh, then he laughed with her. They looked at each other, in Dementia's eyes there were sparkles around Veronica. He gulped and said, " You want some ramen?" She nodded and threw her green shit away. Dementia grabbed a pot, two bags of ramen from the fridge, and two bowls. Veronica was cleaning off the other stove when she burnt her finger. She screamed, " Oww, damn!" Dementia looked back and asked, " What's wrong?" She looked over at him and said, " I burnt myself." He walked back to her and said, " Let me see." She looked up at him and handed him her hand. He looked at it, it only scorched her fur a little bit. He thought about Cream and Tails, then thought, '_if Tails gets to be sexy with my room mate, then I guess that rule applies to me as well.' He smirked and licked her finger. She blushed, then Tails walked through the door. He looked at them and jumped back. Veronica pulled her hand back and said, " Uh, hey Tails." Dementia looked up at him with a pissed off look. He said, " Get the hell out of here." Tails looked at them with his ears down and said, " I can see why." He grabbed his phone off the counter and left (did I mention that every character has a phone?). Dementia and Veronica exchanged looks, Dementia asked, " Are you ok?" Veronica nodded and said, " Ya, I'm fine." He nodded and asked, " you wanna go to your room?" She blushed and said, " Su-sure." He took her by the hand, stopped by the stove, turned off the stove, and walked out to his room._

_*IN VERONICAS ROOM AND MISTICK*_

_Veronica ran through the door, following Dementia. She shut the door behind her and followed Dementia. He sat on the couch and she sat right next to her. (he's not gonna have sex with her.) He puts his hand on top of hers. She looked down at his hand and then looked up as he put his other hand on her face. He stroked back and forth and then kissed her. This lasted for about half an hour. He pulled away and took his hands off her. She looked down at her feet as she heard a knock at the door. She got up to answer it, it was Mistick. She tilted her head to the side a little bit and asked, " Mistick, what are you doing here?" Mistick leaned on the edge of the door frame and asked, " Didn't you get Bobby's e-mail?" Veronica shook her head and said, " No, I haven't checked my e-mail today." Mistick sighed and said, " We're going downstairs to play a little game, wanna join?" Veronica looked up at her and nodded as she brought Dementia along._


	5. Chapter 5

*All the Sonic characters and a new character*

Everyone gathered in the living room for the game, Veronica and Dementia sat next to a chestnut colored fox. He glanced over at them and they smiled at him, he quickly turned his head to Sage and continued to talk to her till the game started.

Sonic came through the doors with a empty bottle of root bear and something else. He sat next to Amy, then he said, "Ok, so, who wants to spin?" Everyone raised there hand except the chestnut fox and Misty. Sonic pointed to, of cores, Misty. She sighed and spun, it landed on the fox next to me. Sonic chuckled and said, "OK, kiss him." Misty got up, flew over to the fox, and kissed him on the cheek. She flew back to her seat and the fox spun the bottle which landed on Rogue. She looked up at him, smiled a sexy smile, and kissed him on the lips.

10 minutes into the game and everyone but Mistick, Charmy, Shadow, and Espio. Misty spun and it landed on Shadow. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Misty sat back down Shadow spun and landed on Mistick. She looked up at him and blushed, she stood up and meet him in the middle, then Shadow kissed her. When she tried to pull away he wouldn't let her, instead he just held her there, and later slipped in a little tong. When Shadow and Mistick finally pulled away Mistick spun the bottle. She looked at who it was pointing at, and it was Manic. He looked up at her and stood up. She felt a cold gust of air brush by her face, then, he kissed her on her right ear, signaling her that he was horny. Mistick was blushing so hard, she began to resemble Shadow. Sonic stood up and said to everyone, "Ok guys, it's getting late, if you want to finish it up tomorrow night, mean me back down hear at mid-night." And with that said, everyone went to there room with there partner.

*In Mistick and Shadow's room*

Mistick walked into there room, Shadow closed the door behind them. Before he was about to shut it fully, something stopped him. He saw Manic behind the door and then opened it. He looked at Manic with an eyebrow raised and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Manic ignored him and said, " Mistick, did you get my message?" She looked at him confused and he finaly said, "In the game…" She understood what he was talking about and said, "Uh, ya." He nodded and said, "Do you know what I can do about that?" She shook her head and said, "No idea." Shadow rolled his eyes and went over to the couch. Manic signaled her to come closer to him. She walked closer to him and he whispered in her ear, "_You wanna have an ORGY?" She froze, then looked over at Shadow. She sighed, looked at Manic, then nodded. "Go get your room mate." Manic nodded and went off._

_*I'm tired, that's the end for now* _


End file.
